A zip track is a structure that allows a person to displace from, usually a higher location to a lower location due to the force of gravity. The zip track is usually made of a track, and a trolley that rolls or is otherwise displaced in the track. Sometimes zip tracks are integrated with challenge courses.
Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The zip track trolley and the user, generally start from a dead stop, and then increase speed, and then decreases speed to stop at the desired location.
There exists a need to decelerate and stop the trolley within a certain distance.
There also exists a need to decelerate the trolley at a gradual and safe speed.
The present invention causes the trolley to decelerate within a certain distance at a safe speed.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.